jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian Malcolm
"You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm, he suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especialy for a mathematician." ''- John Hammond '''Ian Malcolm' was a mathematician who specialized in his own branch of Math, known as "Chaos Theory". Jurassic Park (Movie) ]] Malcolm was invited to the park by Genarro as an insurance consult; as Genarro apparently felt that Malcolm, as a chaoitician, would be able to notice any dangerous shortcomings the park would have to offer. On the helicopter ride to Isla Nublar, he met Hammond's consults, paleobotanist Ellie Sattler and Paleontologist Alan Grant, and traveled with them, along with Hammond and Genarro into the park, where he was stunned by the astonishing sight of a living Brachiosaurus. He then traveled to the visitor's center and learned how the dinosaurs of the park were created, and watched an infant velociraptor hatch. While his colleagues remained in awe of the event, Malcolm expressed skepticism of the park's ability to control the animals they were breeding, and reminded his colleagues that life would find a way. Malcolm later went on the tour through the park, only to express dissaproval when none of the dinosaurs showed themselves. Bored, he took to flirting with Dr. Sattler, much to Alan's chagrin, while attempting to explain chaos theory, or the idea that something can never be completely predicted. After watching the sick Triceratops, he returns to the tour with Alan Grant, only to have it break down in front of the Tyrannosaurus Rex paddock. The T.Rex inevitably escapes, and attacks Genarro's car, which Genarro had earlier abandoned with the children inside. In an attempt to lure the Rex away, Ian and Alan grab and ignite flares to cause a distraction, but the Rex isn't fooled by Malcolm and chases him to the bathrrom, where he is tossed several feet and injures his leg. Grant escapes with the kids, and Sattler and Muldoon arrive to help Malcolm, only to be set upon by the Tyrannosaurus. Having put Malcolm in the jeep, they escape after a short chase. Malcolm is brought to the control room where he helps formulate a plan to restart the power. The plan is somewhat successful, but in order for it to work, Sattler and Muldoon have to go to an emergency shed. Malcolm is brought to the bunker where he and Hammond talk Sattler through the process of turning the power back on. After the systems come back online, Malcom and Hammond drive back to the visitor's center to pick up Alan, Ellie, and the kids, all of whom then drive to the helicopter, leaving the island. In the film he survived the incident with only a leg injury, however in the novel he was reported to have passed away from his injuries (although he was later shown to have survived and took part during the events of The Lost World). The Lost World (Novel) The novel begins with Ian Malcolm giving a lecture on Extinction and Chaos Theory. After the lecture while he and ex-lover Sarah Harding were having lunch they were approached by a spoiled paleontologist named Richard Levine, who wanted Dr. Malcolm (and possibly also Sarah) to help him find a "Lost world", where "extinct" creatures may have actually survived from antiquity. The Lost World (Movie) Four years after the events of the first film, Macolm tries to go public about his experience on Isla Nublar, only to be discredited by Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, who tells the public that Malcolm is crazy and does not know what he is talking about. Despite this status, Malcolm manages to develop a relationship with an accomplished biologist named Sarah Harding. Malcolm is eventually summoned to Hammond's house, where Hammond reveales to a shocked Malcolm the nature of Site B, a seperate island where the dinosaurs were kept before being moved to the main island. Hammond then unveils his plan to send a team of researchers to the island to photograph the animals in their natural habitat in order to create public sympathy and hopefully discourage corporations, such as InGen, which is being taken over by Ludlow, from profiting off the island. Malcolm, who is invited along, initially refuses, but changes his mind when Hammond reveals that Sara was also hired, and has already departed. Malcolm then meets up with Hammond's other men, Eddie Carr and Nick Van Owen, and makes preparations to leave for the island Upon arrival, the team immediately begins searching for Sarah using a satellite phone, and eventually find her following a herd of Stegosaurs. After a brief encounter with the creatures, they return to the trailer, where Malcolm finds that his daughter, Kelly, has stowed away on board. He attempts to convince Sarah to leave with him, but is interrupted when a fleet of helicopters bearing the InGen logo and carrying various automobiles arrive over the island. The team follows the new arrivals and watches as they chase down various dinosaurs in jeeps and violently capture several of the creatures. That night they watch as Ludlow, who is in charge of the group, gives a presentation to his shareholders and announces his plan to recreate Jurassic Park in San Diego. He is interrupted, however, when Sarah and Nick set the captive dinosaurs loose, destroying the camp. In an attempt to avoid the chaos, Malcolm takes Kelly back to the trailer, and later to the high-hide when Sarah and Nick arrive at the trailer with an injured infant Tyrannosaurus. However, after hearing the unmistakeable bellows of the infants parents, Malcolm leaves the safety of the hide and runs on foot back to the trailer just as the adult Tyrannosaurs arrive, and helps return the healed infant to its parents. However, the Tyrannosaurs remain unimpressed, and, seeing the trailer and its inhabitants as a threat, promptly attack the trailer, until it hovers precariously over a cliff. After barely saving Sarah from falling, Malcolm and Nick are rescued by Eddie, who throws a tow line down to them before getting eaten by the Tyrannosaurs. The three are then helped back onto the cliff by Roland Tembo, who is in charge of Ludlow's team. With all of InGen's equipment and automobiles destroyed, Roland decides that an uneasy alliance is the best method for escaping the island. Reunited with Kelly, Malcolm and his team agree to trek to the destroyed facility at the island's center. Along the way, Malcolm attempts to coerce Ludlow into realizing the error of his ways, but is unsuccessful. That night, the team is set upon by the Tyrannosaurs, who followed the team. Malcolm, to no avail, tries to calm everyone down, but to no avail, and the team is seperated in the chaos, with most of the team being chased in a massive stamped to a waterfall. When the Rex leaves, Malcolm is reunited with Sarah, Kelly, and Nick, but seperated from the InGen group, who are ambushed by Velociraptors in the long grass surrounding the facility. The four make it through the grass unscathed, but Malcolm is briefly hurt and Nick goes on ahead to call for help. Eventually, Ian, Sarah, and Kelly follow, only to be attacked by three raptors. They eventually escape the compound where they board a helicopter that Nick called in, departing the island for good. Unfortunately, however, their troubles are not yet over, as they eventually find that Tembo has tranquilized the Male Tyrannosaur and the team are bringing him via boat to the mainland. Ian and Sarah try to visit the dock where Ludlow is holding a press conference when the freighter holding the animal suddenly crases through the dock, releasing the Rex. As the animal goes on a rampage through San Diego, Malcolm and Harding drive to the site of the new Park and steal the infant. They then find the father and attempt, successfully to lure him away using the infant. After a brief chase, they bring the animals back to the freighter and drop the infant in the cargo bay, where it is followed by a greedy Ludlow, as well as the adult Rex, who kills Peter. Malcolm then re-boards the ship and closes the cargo bay, locking the beast inside. In the aftermath, Malcolm is last seen resting on his couch with Sarah, while Kelly watches a news program showing the freighter returning to the island. Quotes "Life finds a way" -''Ian Malcolm'' "This is just a delay, all major theme parks have delays. When Disneyland first opened nothing worked!" "Yeah, but John when the Pirates of the Carribean ride breaks down the pirates don't eat the tourists." -''Conversation between John Hammond and Ian Malcolm.'' "Genetic technology is the most powerful force on the planet and you're wielding it like a kid who'se found his dad's gun!" -''Ian Malcolm'' "Must go faster!" -''Ian Malcolm'' "Mommy's very angry." ''-Ian Malcom (The Lost World: Jurassic Park)'' Action Figures :See: Kenner/Ian Malcolm Image Repository File:JP-Hammond&Malcolm.jpg Malcolm, Ian Malcolm, Ian Malcolm, Ian Malcolm, Ian Malcolm, Ian Malcolm, Ian